


ai

by bailisan



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dayan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailisan/pseuds/bailisan
Summary: 代发
Relationships: mocanli
Kudos: 1





	ai

【雁默情人节24h 07:00】三人份的占有欲

刚成年的18上官鸿信+21雁王+28高鸿离 VS 策天凤/默苍离  
这是一个验证1+1+1是否等于1的学术文(开玩笑请不要认真)。  
OOC注意，不喜欢的道友建议按上一页离开。  
写太赶没有精细内容，还麻烦大家多多担待。  
车厢介绍：  
本节车厢内餐点只有肉没有菜，请要上车的旅客注意――肥肉很多而且有三分，严正公告未达年纪者请搭乘下节车厢，若乘车期间有任何不适请随时下车，并搭乘下节车厢。磁浮车厢门已打开，希望您有个愉快的旅程。旅途愉快。

建议拉至最底再回头观视。

「师尊，今日是我十八岁诞辰，再过半个时辰我就成年了。」眨巴着眼，上官鸿信放下凉扇难掩期待的询问：「您……」

「我记得。」默苍离合起手中将书，拿过早备好的礼物：「打开吧。」  
上官鸿信雀跃的打开雕花精美的木盒，里边是条玉佩，雕着一只展翅高飞的雁鸟，虽然不算贵重但他还是很高兴。

「师尊我好高兴……」喜悦的心情不停歇让他忍不住扑向对方，双手环抱着那纤瘦的腰、头枕在颈窝。能被师尊轻轻回拥，身周全是师尊身上浅淡的气息，上官鸿信开心的希望时间能永远暂停在此刻。

但不可能。  
很快的，他就被人抓住衣领扯出师尊温暖的怀里。  
上官鸿信气愤地逃脱身后人的魔爪，就见高鸿离满脸不屑的道：「未成年的小子滚开。」

掐住默苍离的下巴，俯身就是一串湿黏的唇舌相触。啧啧水声、喘息与低语刺激的上官鸿信面红耳赤，可在看到心爱的师尊皱眉推拒时，他还是冲上前拉开高鸿离，将师尊护在身后。

「师尊不喜欢，你不应该强迫他！」上官鸿信斥责眼前那个成年的自己。  
「羽还没换齐就想当英雄？勇气可嘉。」高鸿离用拇指拭去嘴角透明的津液，然后再用舌头舔舐吞落：「你也快成年了，那我就来教你一课社会的残酷，让你明白在动手前，认清自己与对手间的差距是件极其基础的事。」

「慢！」只来得及发出一个音节制止，默苍离眼睁睁看上官鸿信被高鸿离以内力震开，五颗飞出的断云石则快速的形成手铐脚镣与颈环，将人紧紧锁在墙上不得动弹。

「赶快解，解开你就能来救你心爱的师尊了，若不然」高鸿离侧头勾唇道：「你就在那里看你心爱的师尊被迫接受我的欺辱吧。」

将上官鸿信的叫喊抛诸脑后，高鸿离胜利般地回头，刚好对上默苍离冷然地审视眼神。

心中一把火莫名燃起，高鸿离直接上手撕开他衣裳，丝帛的撕裂声在房中响彻，但默苍离依然不吭声的只是看着他，见状他的怒气更盛，对准默苍离的唇就是一阵啃噬，咬的铁锈味弥漫两人的口腔，又转头用力吸允那优美的颈项，留下一个个的红印。

上官鸿信拼命施力抗拒断云石，但两人功力实在相差太大，用尽力气也只能在墙上看高鸿离解开师尊的内里，开始舔吻、逗弄师尊胸前颤巍巍的红点。师尊也拧起两道好看的眉。

再次施法抵抗失败后，上官鸿信眼睁睁见师尊下襬被撩开，高鸿离左手沿着师尊的小腿一路往上到膝盖、大腿，最后伸入层层衣物的深处，他看不到那手碰触到何处，只知道高鸿离左手肘画了几个圈后，师尊身体猛然一抖，白绿的发丝在床上蜿蜒成好几个漂亮的圆弧，眼神也不再犀利。

几度咬紧牙关又松开，最终上官鸿信扯开喉咙大喊：「雁王！高鸿离毁约！！」

再度强迫默苍离吞下属于他的津液，高鸿离用手不停调弄两个红点，头也不回的告诉上官鸿信：「太天真。你忘了我们同为一人？而今日，是我们都能放纵的日子。就是他来，也只会加入我。而你，注定只能在墙上观看。」

高鸿离将人搂于怀中，左手再次探入滑动着给默苍离带来快感，并低声在他耳边说：「每到这天你都会很配合。这是专属于我们的礼物。」沉默几秒后，他压低嗓音问，语气中带着一点危险的气息：「可你今日为何这般看我？因为我把小子铐住还是因为我震开他？你在舍不得？」

滑动的手掌停下动作，转为收紧手心：「告诉我，策天凤。」  
默苍离开始不适的皱眉，开口：「答应之事自会做到。我，一视同仁。」

「当真？」  
「嗯。」  
「不骗我？」  
「不须再问第二次。」  
「倘若你骗我，我将把你禁在不见天日的囚房，日夜欺凌。」  
「约定是对等的，守住你的誓约，否则一切皆为空谈。」  
炸毛的大鸟终于被抚顺羽毛，高鸿离温柔的在默苍离嘴边印上一个吻：「我会，那我先帮你。」

「唔……」左手再次滑动起来，甘甜的快感沿着背脊一路传达脑袋，默苍离禁不住身体抽动泄出微甜的低喘声。  
高鸿离右手紧抱住怀里人，制住对方下意识的挣动，左手动作的频率越来越高。  
而默苍离的伸手死死抓着给他带来快感的左手腕，右手窜紧高鸿离衣襟。愉悦感累积得太快，他靠在高鸿离的肩上不住喘息。

爱人难得乖巧的躺在自己怀中忍耐，任由自己做着逾矩的动作，如此近距离听他压抑的低喘，间或几次身体不自主的扭动，高鸿离恍然有被诱惑的错觉，身体自然而然起了反应，他压抑不住低头寻到默苍离的脖颈，缓慢却用力的吸允，藉以发泄心中的野兽。

片刻，默苍离腰际一挺，倒抽口气。随后软躺在高鸿离臂弯中。眼神恍惚但很快就恢复过来。

高鸿离伸回左手，本想趁其不备再要一个吻，但一只手搭上他肩，提醒：「时辰已过。」

「呜……师尊你还好吗？」禁锢被解的上官鸿信紧张的来到默苍离身边，要帮他重新系好里衣，却被雁王阻止。

「申时已过，你已成年。这，是你的第一步。」雁王自高鸿离手中接过默苍离，让他背靠着自己胸膛，双手穿过膝间，温柔地拉开他双腿：「师尊是答应过的，你无需担心。」

上官鸿信有点懵，但看素日衣装整齐、表情清冷的师尊如今衣衫半敞着被迫向自己张开双腿，薄唇被啮咬的鲜嫩欲滴，脖子、锁骨乃至胸前是一连串的红痕，红点也被欺弄得微微肿起。他忍不住气血上涌，脸胀得通红吶吶问道：「可、可以吗师尊。」

默苍离也不回答只是放松了身子朝他抬起下颚。  
上官鸿信小心翼翼的四肢并用爬到两人腿间，瞅了瞅师尊眼色，而后轻轻在他唇上烙下一吻，又慢慢的将舌琛入师尊嘴里寻到师尊与之共舞。

「你可以摸摸师尊的身体，那是属于我们的。开始前记得帮师尊扩张。我去吩咐人准备浴桶。」抽身而出，雁王走下床来到外间瞅了远处喝茶的高鸿离一眼：「等等你先，不要用疼师尊。」

「用疼了他岂不顺了你的意。」  
「你什么意思。」  
「得了吧披着平等的外衣，但最不想跟人分享策天凤的不是你？」  
「想多了。」  
「有没有，大家心里有数。只是谁都没讲出口而已。」  
「……」  
「我知道你的心思，可你不知道我。你该庆幸你的时间停留在策天凤离开后不到一年，不需要再经历后面那些独自一人的绝望。」「我不会破坏这一切，只是偶尔有点克制不住，但你最好是把持住你的占有欲。」  
高鸿离放下茶杯，擦过雁王的肩走出门：「否则也不怪我撕毁条约，杀了你们把他独占。」  
「浴桶我准备，你去顾着等会早泄的小子。」

雁王撩开衣襬坐下，重新倒了杯茶啜饮。  
是的，这三人之间其实占有欲最强的是他。28岁的自己那种毁灭一切的冲动在师尊长期无声息地安慰下消退很多，对于自己与外人的分界看得很明白，偶尔失控也能压抑下来―只要师尊陪伴在他身边。  
而自己，还在怨恨的顶端、还在师尊离去的不解与消沉中，乍地看师尊回到身边，只差没把他绑在身旁不分离。可看着师尊如此温和的对待年轻的自己，又舍身与年长的疯狂自己签约承诺永不分离并一视同仁的对待他们。  
自己与师尊却是那样的相敬如宾。  
他很不满，忌妒紧紧缠住他的心。  
于是他利用年轻的无畏与年长的武力互相牵制，自己则从中想将师尊窃走。  
但师尊……

雁王揉揉发疼的头，躺在椅上疲惫的闭上双眼。

内室里，上官鸿信做足前戏，也细心为师尊扩张好。他情绪激动的抱住默苍离，小心翼翼的将自己埋入师尊的身体。这是他第一次与人做如此亲密的事情，他喘着亲吻默苍离的嘴角：「师尊……好热，好、舒服。」

「唔。」默苍离闻言躲开他的亲吻，右手臂遮住了半边脸颊：「不须多话，做好你要做的即是。」

被斥责的上官鸿信只好听话的亲吻师尊圆润的肩膀，前后移动腰，几下后却一打抓住师尊的手欲让师尊露出脸来：「师尊你……是在害羞吗？」

「没有。」冷硬的回答从右手臂下传出。

虽有疑惑但上官鸿信也不敢造次，他将师尊翻过身从背后再次进入，感受师尊身体微微颤抖，他抽出、插入，一下下重击着。当然师尊半身也没被落下，他将全身压在师尊身上，双手却往下逗弄小师尊，照顾的它泪流不止。身体之间摩擦的地方全是一片红，默苍离努力撑住身子，上官鸿信将全身的重量都放给他，却又耸着腰进出他体内，重力与撞击力几乎快使他撑不住身体。

「啊师尊……你喜欢我吗？」「师尊我好喜欢你。」「我好舒服。」「师尊你好软好紧，我感觉快要射了……」

「不行，出来！」意识迷茫的默苍离闻言伸手往后推拒，想赶在那之前拨开上官鸿信。  
却不想，才刚说完上官鸿信就将他的初次射入了默苍离体内：「啊……抱歉师尊我不是故意的，我――」上官鸿信羞红了脸：「我没有那么快！我可以的！只是……师尊里面太舒服一时没克制住……对不起……师尊……」

「……出来。」事既此，默苍离也只能认命打算下床清洗。上官鸿信乖巧的退出，然后在看见师尊洞口微微溢出点点白浊后断了理智，猛的扑倒默苍离：「你！」

将再次挺立的孽根插入随即埋头狂送，一边撞一边道歉：「师尊对不起、对不起、你好好看！我控制不住，你再陪我一次好不好，就一次、就一次。」

这次的力道比刚刚要来的大多了，默苍离不知道上官鸿信是受到了什么刺激，想拒绝开口却是一串破碎的呻吟：「不……行……住手呜……停啊……停下……」

室内的动静很快就引来雁王与刚带回浴桶的高鸿离查看。

雁王很快拉开上官鸿信并严正警告他：「一人一次不得逾矩，今日是你成年所以才让你先来，而非任由着你妄为。」

高鸿离抱手讽刺：「怕是太快挂不住面子。」视线回到努力撑起身的默苍离身上却被那自后穴微溢出的白色液体激的拔高音量质问：「你射在他体内？！」

雁王闻言猛然回头，瞬间理智下线，手臂一甩上官鸿信就飞了出去。高鸿离被压抑的疯狂也冲破克制，断云石转换成一把透红的刀，就要冲上前取了上官鸿信的命。雁王虽没动作但冷意在眼中蔓延。

「停手！！」默苍离猛的喝斥一声。「是我同意的！」  
高鸿离不可置信的回头瞪视：「你背叛我们之间的约定？！」  
「不。」默苍离坐起身，将失去遮蔽意义的内里脱去，裸身面对三人：「今年是初次三人全成年，所以我今日，会答应你们所有的请求。」

他的眼神是那样清透，便是口中所吐句子代表的意义会让人坠落成魔。他们也心甘情愿。

「是你说的。」高鸿离红着眼说：「今个不会放过你了。」  
「那。」雁王也开了口：「自渎给我们看吧师尊。」

默苍离看了眼三人，配合的将手伸向自己半身，在三人的注目下用最能取悦自己的方法一下下撸动。

「师尊别压着声，我要听见你的声音。」雁王再次下达命令。

「唔……哈啊、啊……」默苍离低头避开几人的视线，双手快速上下套弄，想早些结束这段羞辱。在快忍不住的时候却被雁王以发带缠住顶端不得发泄。默苍离被欲望驱使想伸手解开发带，但被高鸿离与上官鸿信拉住了双手。

「不行师尊，你今天要好好替我们发泄，为了你的身体着想，我们必须绑住它。」雁王在顶端绑上蝴蝶结，又给了默苍离一个吻。「那么现在，我们会一个一个来，不争吵、不忌恨。」

高鸿离与雁王换位，先将默苍离体内的白浊掏去，又将人背对自己抱起，才将肿胀的茎向准默苍离的后穴一寸寸埋进他身体，而此时雁王则诱哄师尊吞吃他的欲望，上官鸿信因为偷跑被晾在一旁，只能看着师尊边喘息边套弄小鸿信。

「策天凤，你既开了先例就别怪我等等将米青水夜一滴不漏地全射进你身体。」高鸿离挺腰用力撞进怀里人深处，又舔咬他耳垂调戏：「你里面真热，是因为在我们的注视下自渎而羞的吗？喔别太用力绞，我不是上官鸿信没那么容易就给你。」

默苍离口里塞着一根粗大也无法响应，只能任由高鸿离在耳边粗喘气说些浑话。

「师尊乖，再进去一点。小心别用牙齿磕到。」占据默苍离唇齿的雁王轻抚着他青色发丝，细细引导对方给自己带来快乐。俯视的角度让师尊纤长的睫毛变得明显，雁王看身下人因自己恶意或高鸿离颠着他身子而不意被深入喉间，导致眼角泛起生理性的泪水，本就壮巍的欲望更是青筋浮现。他深深吐了一口气，强压下想肆虐的欲望，自师尊唇间退出，自行解决。

愉悦的独自占有师尊并将白浊全数灌进师尊体内，高鸿离暂时满足的退开，让雁王将他的分量塞入，然后指挥也泄过一回的上官鸿信来到仰躺着人的身边，两人分别负责半边的身躯，在默苍离被顶弄得全身酸软之际在他身上印下一个又一个的红印。

一炷香后雁王也将他的爱水夜身寸入，退离时两人份的液体开始随着默苍离的喘息缓缓流出，此时默苍离已开始意识迷茫。

「师尊的身体受不了这么长时的爱抚。」雁王当即做出决定：「最后两次。让上官鸿信都参与。我们各一次。」  
高鸿离环胸质问：「凭什么。」  
「凭去年只有我们能触碰师尊。」雁王接过上官鸿信端来的蔘茶，小心地喂默苍离喝下：「各自退让，或者，你想永远失去师尊。」

再不情愿，想起与策天凤的约束，高鸿离终是答应。

「师尊用力呼吸，我们会尽量温柔。」  
默苍离恍着神被人从背后拥抱、进入，还没弄明白，就看上官鸿信慌张中又带着兴奋，缓缓缩短与自己之间的距离，然后是一阵剧烈的疼痛。  
他痛呼出声，神识瞬间回复清明。想拒绝却被两人禁锢胸前无法动弹，更何况自己纵容了今日他们的行为，最后他也只能皱眉对两人，道：「你们弄疼我了，慢一点。」

上官鸿信闻言就想退出，但被雁王抓住手：「师尊不是让你离开，缓缓就行。」  
雁王将手抚上因绑缚而胀得通红的师尊半身，默苍离不住敏感的颤抖。他在师尊耳边温柔地说：「等等就让你解放。」前面，上官鸿信细细吻着默苍离的唇。

适应下来，两人开始对师尊的身进行新一轮的挞伐。两柄几乎不相上下的凶器进进出出，上官鸿信想都是因自己，师尊今日才多受折磨，心中满是亏欠但身体仍然兴奋无比的顶弄，他鄙视被欲望控制的自己，但又无法停止腰间的动作，只能安慰的给予师尊甜腻的吻。雁王的心情要复杂得多，但转念想想他们三人都是同一人，不论师尊对谁好，追根究柢都是对他好，当然，在爱做的事情上就要分清楚，该属于他的一次都不能落下。默苍离忍着颠簸大力呼吸，他的年纪本就比三人大，又一次性承受三人份的疼爱，能撑到现在没晕过去也不知是平日被保养得好还是三人其实都有克制。

总之，一路摇晃到上官鸿信又忍不住先缴了械，雁王掐着点在自己也快结束时用力咬住师尊的后颈，双手掐住他的腰大力向下，腰却逆向死命往上钻顶，同时间解开前头师尊半身的束缚。在师尊终于压抑不住的长吟中与他一同抵达最高点。

「晕过去了……果然还是太刺激了吗？」雁王抱住默苍离，怜爱的在脸颊一吻。  
「那现在？」他看向另两人。  
上官鸿信担心的回：「让师尊休息吧！我很满足了。」  
高鸿离一把将人自雁王怀里捞起：「我去给策天凤清洗，房间就劳烦你们了。浴桶你们将就着用。」  
雁王目送他离去，警告的话在嘴里晃了两圈还是吞下。

在浴池里高鸿离仔细为策天凤清洗身子，喃喃自语：「你知道吗，我看着他们在你身上留下这些印记时有那么一瞬间是快要忍不住杀了他们的。但我不行，我没办法忍受再一次的失去你。我觉得我好像又快疯了……」

高鸿离想起王位上的孤独、空无一人的琉璃树、荒冢，情绪不断坠落直到被人握住了手一个吻落在唇边。

「师尊……」  
「我答应过你，与你们相伴至终老。」醒来的默苍离低沉说。语气是那样的坚定。

眼眶很酸，高鸿离眨着眼皮任泪水流下，俯身相拥。

「师尊……」  
默苍离没有响应，只是手来回轻抚着高鸿离的背。  
「师尊……」  
手没有停下。  
「师尊我……」高鸿离顿了顿沉声：「好像石更了。」  
默苍离一把拉开这个傻子，又被抱回怀里：「我才一次而已，他们刚刚都两次，而且我还没有将我的存货都给您呢。」  
「我累了。」  
「不累，我自己动。」  
「滚。」  
「您要滚哪里？这里还是岸上，水里比较温暖，在里面滚比较不容易得风寒。」  
「……」

默苍离招唤了墨狂开启剑阵。  
未升级版墨狂对人战斗力低下。  
高鸿离欺师。  
高鸿离被赶来的两个人压制在地。  
默苍离总算可以安稳休息。

翌日清晨，默苍离悠悠醒来，获得了三份充满爱意的亲吻：「「「晨好，师尊/策天凤。」」」  
「晨好。」  
我的徒弟。  
我的爱人。


End file.
